


I've Got You

by lovely_starrs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, draco's a mess, harry's a good enemy/friend, we might never know, will there be a part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_starrs/pseuds/lovely_starrs
Summary: Draco couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe and his head pounded from the effort of holding back the tears that so desperately wanted to fall.“Merlin, help me.” Draco whispered, his voice shaking. He was alone in the middle of the eighth year common room, everyone else having gone to bed hours before.Or,The one where Draco panics because of past childhood experiences and the war, and Harry finds him.





	I've Got You

Draco couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t _breathe_ and his head pounded from the effort of holding back the tears that so desperately wanted to fall.

“Merlin, help me.” Draco whispered, his voice shaking. He was alone in the middle of the eighth year common room, everyone else having gone to bed hours before.

Draco hadn’t truly wanted to come back to Hogwarts after the war, but his mother had convinced him with her well-meaning, though sometimes harsh, words. He needed to complete his education if he wanted to be a healer. He could begin to fix the damage the death eaters had caused, which was _inexcusably his fault_. His mother had meant well, of course. She didn’t know how horribly fragile her son had become. She didn’t know that he jumped at the slightest sound, that he panicked at being touched. She had her own problems, so really, how could she have noticed her son’s?

Draco couldn’t even remember what had triggered this attack, all he managed to think was that _he couldn’t cry. His father would be so disappointed in him. Keep the mask up. Don’t show emotion. He couldn’t cry. His father would be so dis- _

“Malfoy?” A voice broke through Draco’s swirling thoughts, and he realized with a shudder that a tear had begun slowly rolling down his cheek.

“Potter.” Draco replied, not looking up.

Draco stubbornly chose to ignore the crack in his own voice, even as another tear left his eye. He stared down at his shaking hands, refusing to look up and see the pity that was surely in his rival’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Potter asked, his voice barely rising above a whisper.

“None of your business,” Draco scowled weakly, his gaze still on his own hands, “Leave me alone.”

It was silent for a few seconds, the only sound being Draco’s harsh breaths as he desperately tried to _inhale for four seconds, exhale for six._

“_Draco_,” Harry’s voice pleaded, “Please look at me.”

Draco’s heart stopped for a split-second upon hearing his name come from Harry’s mouth. Slowly, his whole body shaking, Draco brought his head up to glance at Harry for a moment, before he quickly directed his gaze to the staircase to the left of him. Draco could feel his lip trembling while his lungs felt as though they might burst from lack of oxygen.

Harry’s face was full of _genuine concern_ for him. For _Draco_. It wasn’t pitying or mocking like so many others’ were, and Draco couldn’t quite bring himself to believe it. He looked at Harry again with what he could only assume was a desperate gaze. He _still couldn’t breathe_ and _maybe Harry would understand. Maybe it would be okay._

Draco’s face crumpled as a dry sob made its way out from between his lips, despite them being pressed together tightly. Harry’s eyes widened, and he moved forward quickly to catch Draco as he fell to his knees in front of him.

Draco felt strong arms wrap around him as he sobbed, trying to breathe in, but ultimately failing. He could vaguely hear himself whispering quiet pleas to Harry. _I can’t breathe, please help me breathe. I don’t want to die, I swear, I’m so sorry. I can’t breathe, please help me. _

“Draco,” Harry cut him off, his voice barely a murmur, “It’s okay. You’re going to be okay.”

Between panicked almost-breaths, Draco managed to whisper a faint “how?”

“Just follow my breathing, okay?” Harry hummed, “_It’s alright_.”

Draco felt Harry begin to exaggerate his breaths, and attempted to follow along. He could feel Harry’s right hand moving carefully, almost timidly, up and down his back, while his left moved so that it was holding Draco’s against his chest. Draco couldn’t help but sob, his entire body shaking with anxiety. He buried his head into the crook of Harry’s neck, finally managing a breath in.

Harry smelled faintly of treacle tart and broom polish, and Draco couldn’t help but take another deep breath in, amidst his other panicked ones.

Slowly but surely, Draco’s breathing began to slow to what could be considered a normal pace. Tears were still falling down his cheeks silently as Draco finally began to feel the full extent of his exhaustion.

Harry’s hand moved from holding Draco’s own against his chest to combing through his friend’s hair.

“I’ve got you,” Harry promised quietly, as Draco began to drift off to sleep.

_“I’ve got you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm debating whether or not i should write a part two for this. i guess we'll see.


End file.
